A Helping Hand
by LibertyLime
Summary: A collection of snippets featuring interactions between characters from Thor and Harry Potter. Mostly centered around Loki.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of snippets with the "Thor" movie/comics universe and the "Harry Potter" universe. Mostly centered around Loki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Thor.

* * *

><p><strong>A Helping Hand<strong>

"Who's there?" the alarmed voice of Tom Riddle bounced lonely at the damp walls of the Chamber of Secrets. The giant basilisk hissed and went to search the source of its master's unease.

"Lumos!" Tom said in a voice louder than necessary, but still no one was in sight. This left him distraught. The giant old book from the forbidden section was cast aside as Tom stood on his feet and yelled yet again.

"Who is there? Reveal yourself!"

As if on cue, a figure approached him. A man of a tall and lean stature, dressed in black and green, was walking with a steady pace towards him; his face still hidden from the shadows.

"Who are you? How did you find this place? Are you from Slytherin?" Tom, who was young and impatient and not so calculative and composed yet, was slowly filled with fury at the figure. He clenched his jaw trying to seem more menacing but the stranger didn't stop walking.

"I would advise you Tom, if a man sneaks up on you, do not let him know you are aware of his presence. The element of surprise is quite valuable, you will find."

"I have no need of your counsel! You still haven't shown your face, and you have yet to say your name!" Tom's hand rose, ready to harm the stranger.

"And just when I thought we could be _friends_, you are so eager to assault me." The man said, with a voice relaxed, almost mocking, taunting, daring Tom to strike just as he intended and prove himself a fool. The man moved his hand and Tom's wand fell to the ground making a hollow sound.

"I never said my name." The man took a step forward and for the first time his face was exposed to Tom. Loki's lips turned to a teeth-exposing smile, a lopsided smile with a madness revealed.

"Now." He said. "There is much for you to learn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispered Words**

The laughter came from the shrieking shack, Loud and boastful, filled with teen arrogance. Loki could easily hear them, concealing spells rendered useless by the god of mischief.

Loki hid himself from mortal eyes, as he entered the shack, the occupants oblivious of his presence. He was pretty convinced that these particular four friends were in need of his assistance. Because how could Loki not find an interest in them, especially the _black_ one. He was intelligent, quick on his tongue, lying with a certain ease and a bit too fond on mischief. And after close observation he would offer them his services.

But this night, unlike every other night he had watched them, another laugh was added. It was louder than the all others combined, and for Loki all too familiar.

Thor's boisterous laugh, vibrated through the abandoned house as he drew closer with each step. And yet Loki still hoped that perhaps it was no more than a trick played to his ears. So he approached the room, holding his breath, wishing to be proven wrong.

To his misfortune the figure with his back to him was hard to mistaken for another as his brother's voice reached him. Loki pursed his lips together as envy took over him yet again. Silent rage took him over clouding his sanity, but as always he did not rush into things. Loki composed himself, and closed his eyes for only a second, for his thoughts to clear. He did not stay long after, heading with a hasty pace out of the shack.

But Loki did not return to Asgard right away that night. He went to the room of another boy, a boy by the name of Severus Snape. And as the boy slept peaceful through the night, Loki whispered words in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Friendship of Convenience **

"I take it you do not wish for my help then?" Loki said; a wicked half smile found its way to his face and his eyes were dancing with mischievous mirth.

It was Gellert Grindelwald's turn to give a half smile.

"I did not summon you here for a lover's spat, my dear Asgardian _prince_." He paused, and his smile turned into a full crooked grin, twisted by his own malevolence. "However, I did come across a very _interesting_ cube situated in a small chapel in Norway…"

Loki's gaze scanned at the young man full of pride and bravado; a man who was both brave and foolish enough to confront the God of Mischief. He rather liked him.

"I happen to know of a man, with just the most striking_ elder tree_ in his garden. Perhaps you would like us to pay a visit and admire its beauty?"


End file.
